Waking up a Wolf
by Aranel-o-Aduial
Summary: Link didn't think that people would trust the wolf. Link didn't think Midna would leave. But when Midna leaves and Link is accidentally transformed into a wolf, it's up to the Resistance to help him get back to normal. Now being continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yes, I know Hyrule Warriors came out in the US today, and it is AWESOME! But I got this proofread, so I decided I'd post. Keep in mind that I know waaay to much about Twilight Princess, but that doesn't mean that I remember every detail about the characters. I forgot Ashei said 'Yeah' all the time. Seriously. So some people might be OOC. I don't know.**

**Anyway, this is just a short fic I thought up. I was thinking to add more to it, (I'll have details of what I would add at the bottom,) but only if people like it. Or maybe if I feel like picking it up again. This was the easiest story to write, seriously.**

**Zelda is a Queen now. Why was she not a queen in the first place? Because she looks like she could be old enough, especially after Twilight Princess happened?**

**Everybody's probably busy playing Hyrule Warriors, but I said in my other Zelda fic this'd be out this week. So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rusl rode beside Link, his laugh echoing throughout the canyon and into the woods as the two rode into Ordon once again. Their horses were laden down with goods - Link had set out with a gift to the princess, and had come back a hero. Queen Zelda wanted him to know that he was thanked, and did so by thanking his village. The cart trailing behind Link's horse was proof of that.<p>

Rusl's chuckles were starting to irritate Link, and he decided to make it known.

"I'm not kidding, Rusl. This is a bit much, don't you think?" asked Link once again. Rusl turned to him with a grin and more laughter after he had spoken.

"Ha! You save Hyrule, and you wonder at the praise! I suppose I raised you right, to be so humble!" exclaimed Rusl, dismounting to unlock the gate to Ordon. He spoke again, amidst the clicking of keys as he struggled to get the gate open, "You're a hero, Link. Did you think Zelda wouldn't send you back with a pile of goods and too much praise to handle?"

Link realized that Rusl was right, and dismounted to help him with the keys. "I..." he started, but Rusl interrupted him.

"I can do it!"

"Not with that tremor of yours, Rusl," said Link, and Rusl, after a moment, acquiesced with a sigh. Link held his hand out to have the keys put in his hand. "Here. I... suppose I just thought that there wouldn't really be any praise - that Zelda would credit the group of you and leave me out of it. I wasn't really cut out for the limelight, you know," he said, opening the gate easily.

Rusl stared at him, and he stared back, challenging. Then Rusl laughed again, this time nervously, "No, I suppose you're not. But, still, you're a part of the group now, you know?"

Link stared at him as he walked back to the horse, noticing not so lightly the use of 'the' instead of 'our'. He didn't think he deserved to be a part of the group - he was always the loner, wasn't he? Except... except with Midna, but she was gone.

Epona was becoming restless, so he forced himself to mount. There was a silence as they trotted on.

"I'm not part of your group," said Link, to break the silence, frowning, "And I'm definitely not replacing you. You get a tremor and you think that you're out of the game?"

Rusl looked at him angrily, "So you think you're too good for them, is that it?"

Link looked up abruptly, "No! I'm just-"

"I can't fight anymore, but you can. You shouldn't take any shame in replacing me!"

Link stared at him, frowning deeply, sadness gnawing at his heart. "You don't need to fight to help, you know," said Link.

"Yes," said Rusl, sighing, "But it sure is a big part of the game. Even Shad can fight."

"Shad's hawk can fight, not him."

"And who trained the hawk?"

There was a silence that gnawed at the both of them with ever so dull teeth, grinding against their hearts and spreading out their powdered emotions. They both wanted to say something, anything, and both moved to speak, but -

"Link! Rusl! Guys, Link and Rusl are back!"

The setting sun lit up the town of Ordon as the children, who had been waiting for them, came back to receive them. Soon the whole village was present in that space by Link's house, and it wasn't cramped at all, save for the two returning. The two dismounted to be swarmed by the children and, for Rusl, their wives, both glad when the children caught sight of the goods sent by Queen Zelda and hastened to examine each and every one. Ilia, once the kids had departed, greeted Link with a hug and a warm smile.

"How are you?" she greeted happily. Link fakely smiled at her, pondering over the past few days and all that had happened, from boring meetings with the Queen's council to celebrations and broken mirrors, and decided that he wasn't fine at all, but had to be.

"I'm good," said Link, but Ilia, forever perceptive, must have seen the hesitance in his eyes, the longing, and sighed, smile diminishing.

"I know-" she began, but had to start again, "I know that you've seen some things you can't forget and- and maybe met some people as well." Link stared at her, smile vanishing as he remembered Midna and all she had done for him, all she had taken from him.

"I've certainly changed, and I'll bet you've changed even more than I could know yet," said Ilia, sadly, then got a determined look on her face, "but I'm willing to get to know you again, if you're willing?"

Link stared at her for a long moment, knowing that this must've been hard for Ilia, that she had never been good with words. The words that came out of her mouth were prepared, he knew. But he found that he had no words to bring back the old times, prepared or otherwise. He was changed, and so was she. But, yes, he could take the time to know her again. After all they had been through, they deserved that much.

He nodded, and Ilia's smile was almost brighter than the descending sun.

"Oh, Link? Have you met Ana?" Uli's voice came to Link's ears and he looked over at her, immediately cooing as a very small face looked up at him with curious eyes.

"A girl! I'm so happy for you, Uli!" Link said, grinning widely as he took a few short steps to Uli's side. Uli smiled as Link put a finger out for the baby and Ana immediately latched on.

"She likes you," said Uli.

"Well, of course! She knows she's looking up at her brother!" said Rusl happily. He grinned at Link, the previous conversation forgotten, seemingly.

"She reacted that way to me, as well," said Colin, walking away from the cart to his father's side. "Hi, Link. How are you?"

"Better now," said Link, grinning widely as the baby held his finger. He quickly pulled it away as Ana's hand started travelling towards her mouth. Uli laughed and so did the baby, for some reason unknown to Link. Babies usually weren't that happy, from his experience.

"Well, as cute as that is," said a voice as a large body walked up beside Link. Mayor Bo put an arm around him. "We do have some business to discuss," he looked at the cart, "Namely what's in that cart that the kids haven't got to yet."

Talo looked offended, while holding his pinwheel. "Hey!"

Link nodded, then extracted himself from the Mayor's arm, heading to his horse and pulling out a few papers. "These should have the inventory on them. I'll just lead the horses to the storehouse, then."

"Good man," Bo grinned, "I'll talk with you along the way. Talo, don't follow us." Mayor Bo added the last part as Talo started heading their way.

"But-"

"Talo, do as the mayor says!" said Talo's mother.

The mayor waited until they were well out of earshot before talking. "So, saved Hyrule, did you?" Bo said, stopping and clapping Link on the back and very nearly alarming the horses.

Link smiled nervously, "Well, I had to make sure the village was safe," he said, and Bo let out a hearty laugh.

"That's one hell of a way to make sure! Good job, Link!"

Link smiled, unrestrained now, happily.

"Anyway," Mayor Bo didn't seem at all phased by Link's saving Hyrule, it seemed, "I saw you talking with my Ilia, and I must thank you for giving her a chance. Now," he held up a hand before Link could speak again, "I'm not going to pressure you into anything, but I just wanted you to know, if you do decide to marry my Ilia, you have my permission for her hand."

Link gaped at him. He really hadn't expected something like that to come from the mayor's lips. Now that he heard it, though, it seemed just like Bo.

"Again, not pressuring, but I am getting older in years, and we'll need a new mayor soon, it seems like." Mayor Bo sighed, "If you decided to go off and marry the princess - excuse me, queen - that is your right, and the job would fall to Colin. However, if you decide to stay, Ilia or not I suppose you'll be the best fit for mayor. I'll give you time to decide what you want to do, though. It is your life."

It was getting dark now, and stars were beginning to speckle the sky. Bits of light like broken glass, reflecting the moon. She was his stars, in a way.

"Thank you, Bo," said Link, and Bo punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey, that's mayor to you, hero of Hyrule or not!"

Link laughed, and decided that though it wouldn't be forever, he would stay a while.

* * *

><p><em>"Midna, what's wrong?"<em>

_A slap on the hand. "I'm fine, go away."_

_"No, you're not."_

_A push, surprisingly strong. "Yes I am, now piss off!"_

_"Whoa! Hey!" A silence. "Midna, you know you can talk to me, right?"_

_"I know."_

_"Then why won't you?"_

_Another silence. Long._

_"Because you wouldn't understand."_

_"Try me."_

* * *

><p>Link woke with a groan. It had been a while since he dreamed of that conversation with Midna. Most of his dreams had been of her, yes, but lately they were of her departure rather than her stay. He wouldn't say that this dream was a bad dream, but it wasn't nearly as pleasant as it was before she had left. Good memories turned sour.<p>

He shifted in his bed, wondering why Midna had to leave, when noticed something poking him in the side. He grabbed it with confusion, heard the rustle of paper, and barely noticed the black spike enough before he cursed and the change began.

The curse slowly sank itself into his hand, transforming the area into a furry grey paw. Link writhed in pain and had a moment to appreciate Midna's help in softening the change before he was a wolf, shaking out his fur and barking foul language.

_Why?_

Link rolled onto his stomach, hearing the crinkle of paper once again and turning to look at the culprit of the noise. He felt his stomach flutter nervously, happily, and angrily all at the same time when he recognized Midna's familiar scrawl. He began to read.

_By the time you read this I will be gone, and you won't be able to see me again._

_Cheer up. It was my decision, and the best decision. We can't have any more trouble affecting our realms, can we?_

The letter suddenly took on a more serious tone.

_Although it hurts me to do this, I must. I can't let anything else happen to my people or your people because of this stupid war we've had going on for the past forever. It really hurts, it does, but what was I supposed to do?_

_You know I love you, right? That won't change. Never._

Tear blots dotted the paper all throughout. Link had no cause to doubt her sincerity.

_I've left you a reminder of me, and I really hope you don't trip and fall face first on to it, but your clumsiness has always shocked me. I suppose it's of no use to you without the sword, anyway, but... Just take care, Link._

_-Midna_

The letter's ending was abrupt, as though Midna couldn't stand to write another word. She never was one for long goodbyes.

Link felt a sadness unfolding within him, great and sorrowful, then stopped as he remembered his current position. He was a wolf! How would he fix this? He couldn't exactly ask for help, could he!

A growl built up in his throat and he allowed it to escape. He could understand Midna's leaving the curse, but why did he have to go and pick it up? Foolish!

But what if Rusl or Ilia came in here? _Oh no_.

He jumped down from the ladder and ran to the door, scrabbling at the handle with trembling paws until he had a good grip on the door and was able to pull it open. He nosed it open and rushed out the door, jumping down and pausing as he realized that he didn't know what to do. He couldn't make it to the Sacred Grove without Midna, and he couldn't ask anybody for help. Telma had kicked him out when Midna was injured, and the guards of Hyrule were afraid of him and did not know him for the hero who had saved their queen, so he couldn't make it into the castle either. He couldn't wander through Ordon unless he wanted to be attacked, and the zoras and gorons were unlikely to understand him. Kakariko seemed the likeliest choice, but even the Kakarikans closed their doors against him.

He put his head upon his hands and sighed through his nose. The situation seemed hopeless - even Rusl was afraid of him -

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a scream pierced the air - Beth had spotted him.

"Oh my goddess, it's that wolf again! Help!"

The villagers came rushing out of their houses to see, Rusl fighting to the front, sword in hand, and calling out, "Go back to your houses! Now!"

The villagers stood defiant, but shrank under his glare. Covering the eyes of the children, supposedly to protect their innocence, they retreated, and Link and Rusl were left alone.

Rusl pointed his sword at Link, and Link approached warily, ears down, appeasing. He hoped to stop Rusl from hurting him by seeming harmless, but Rusl's sword cut through the air, slashing Link's ear. The wolf grunted in pain, then started to whine. Rusl looked at Link, frowning, confusion covering his features. Why was the wolf crying?

Link sank down, resting his head on his paws as he continued to whine and look piteously up at Rusl, imploring him to understand. A pain and understanding crossed Rusl's features, and he raised his sword, unrelenting -

And crashed it to the ground.

Link opened up his eyes slowly, wincing as a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Make a noise, so they think you're dead, wolf," said Rusl, and when Link stared at him in confusion, he sighed, "Link, make a noise, and go to the spring! I'll meet you there!"

Link stared out him, then let out a loud whine, barely faked, and ran off, vaguely noticing the open door to his house that gave him away, and Rusl staring after him.

* * *

><p>Link put his front paws in the spring, and immediately felt a feeling of sympathy coming from the spirit. Link rested his head on his paws, feeling his ear slowly heal and whining as a light came from the spring and the great goat of Ordon appeared.<p>

_'Do not fret, hero, this is all for the best.'_

Link simply whined again, and the spirit of Ordon vanished with a sigh.

"You-" a voice said behind him, and Link whirled around to see Rusl standing at the entrance to the spring. "You really are Link? He- He called you hero."

Link nodded, perplexed as to why his name was suddenly hero, and Rusl stared a bit more, before walking towards the wolf and wrapping him in a hug.

"What happened to you, Link?"

Link simply whined, and Rusl let him go with a sigh. "I suppose you can't speak now. I'll find a way to fix you."

Link looked up, nodded, then walked a distance and looked back at Rusl. Rusl looked confused, but then it suddenly dawned on him.

"You want me to follow you?"

Link nodded again, letting out a bark to emphasize the importance of the matter. Rusl nodded and walked to him, Link letting out another bark and padding forward.

"Rusl! What are you doing?" Uli had been taking the baby to the spring, and looked at Rusl with apparent confusion and hidden anger, "Didn't you kill that beast?"

Link stopped so Rusl could talk to his wife, and Rusl looked at Uli imploringly. "The beast is Link, Uli," said he, and his wife looked shocked and confused that such a notion could even cross her husband's mind.

"What?"

"It- It must've happened on his adventure, but he changed and now he's leading me to where he can change back. Is that right, Link?" He added the last part nervously, unsure if that's what the wolf was doing, but Link nodded and he sighed. Uli looked shocked that the wolf had replied.

"H-How-?"

"I don't know, but it happened," said Rusl, then ran a hand through his hair and sighed, exasperated, when he saw his wife becoming angry again, "He was talking to the spirit of the spring, Uli! And he replies to my questions! What am I supposed to think?"

Uli looked at Link, anger shocked out of her by the comment about the spring. "He talked to the spirit of Ordon?"

Link barked and nodded, and Uli stood, stunned, then, recuperating, shook her head and waved him on. "Well, what am I keeping you for? Go on, I'll tell the villagers that you've gone with Link to talk with that group of yours," she said, shaking her head.

Rusl looked at her for a moment in confusion, and she shook her head harder, "The wolf that attacked my husband being followed by my husband and answering his questions. Go on!" she said, sighing. It must've seemed pretty ridiculous to her.

Rusl nodded, heading off, smiling, and Uli threw in there, for good measure, "And you better come back with a human Link, Rusl!"

"Will do! shouted Rusl back, and Link barked.

Uli sighed. "Men," Link could hear her say, and let out a huff of amusement.

Link led Rusl to Faron Woods before he got asked any questions.

"Where are we going?" asked Rusl, and Link barked at him blandly. Rusl stared, then let out a sigh. "I really wish you could talk, Link."

Link barked sympathetically, a little frustrated that all he could do was bark like a dog at the moment. It's not like Rusl would understand his speech, though, so he had to put up with it.

When they got to the ledge, Link let out a whine and stared across the void, letting Rusl know his point. Rusl looked at him, confused.

"You want to go to the Sacred Grove?" asked Rusl, and Link nodded at him before looking across the void once again. Rusl frowned. "Whatever for?"

Link walked over to Rusl and nosed at his sword, and Rusl looked at him. "You want me to use my sword? No? Then - Oh!" Rusl looked startled once he figured it out. "The Master Sword? But it's only a myth! You're - Ow! - Okay, you're not kidding." Rusl sighed, holding his wounded hand. If Link was honest he hadn't meant to bite that hard, but he wasn't really caring that much at the moment. "You're really serious?"

Link nodded, more serious than most times. Rusl sighed again, looking down.

"Well, you're going to need help getting there. I can't fight anymore-" Link growled to show his opposition to that statement, but Rusl ignored him, "- and you can't jump that cliff. I do know of a way to get across, but it is dangerous. So maybe we should get the group involved. Do you mind that?"

Link thought it over, wondering how the group would react and whether it would be okay to tell them his secret. Rusl had taken it well, but Telma definitely wouldn't, and he didn't know how Ashei would react.

To be honest, he minded. Extremely. He had seen how people reacted to the wolf alone, (frightened, vicious, 'monster,') and had learned to hide it, to be human around humans and wolf only when he needed to be, and he was fine with that. What would he do if a group of people that trusted him like that were to find out? It was frightening.

But he nodded anyway. What could he do?

Rusl nodded back, running a hand through his hair, looking stressed. "You're sure there's no other way?"

Link bobbed his head in agreement.

"Then I suppose we'd better get going."

* * *

><p><em>A sigh. Long. Frustrated. "Why should I?" Defiant.<em>

_A laugh. Nervous. "What, do you suddenly not trust me?"_

_"No, I - I just -"_

_"Then tell me. I'm sure I'll understand, if you tell me."_

_Another sigh. A swat. "Just go away." Miserable._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you like her, not me!" A covered mouth and a gasp. A silence._

_"Midna-"_

_"Why do you care?" Angry. _

_A sigh. "She's a friend -"_

_"More than that, obviously!"_

_"No." A held up hand. Halting. "Because you've saved my life, Midna - Changed it, does that not matter?"_

* * *

><p>Link startled from his sleep as he heard footsteps and voices coming his way. He looked up and nearly growled, but stopped as he recognized the faces of his fellow heroes.<p>

"This seems awfully sketchy, Rusl -"

"Ashei, everything seems sketchy to you at some point."

Ashei looked insulted. Shad spoke up nervously. "Not to be rude, Rusl, but I have to agree with Ashei. Why are we going all the way out into the field, (in the middle of the night, even!) just to see Link?"

"I, for one, trust Rusl with my life, as I'm sure the rest of you do, and have no objection to this," said Auru. Telma made an affirmative noise.

"Now, really, how can a band like you not trust one of your members?" She looked indignant.

Ashei frowned, "I trust him."

"I as well," interrupted Shad.

Ashei glared at him until he shrunk away, and continued steadily, "Why else would I be out here? I just think it's a bit weird. Really, why, Rusl?"

"Because Link has been cursed," said Rusl grimly, and the group stared at him as he stopped, Link taking the moment to walk forward and bow his head. The heroes immediately drew their swords upon seeing him, and Telma screamed.

"That's- That's the wolf that entered my bar!"

"Rusl," said Auru, "what are you doing? This beast can't be Link - The beast that has terrorized the town -"

Telma had heard enough, and whirled on Rusl, eyes dangerous, "You're saying that this beast is Link? I can't believe -"

"I think you're overreacting, Telma," said Shad, surprisingly calm, and the group, save Ashei, turned to look at him.

"What?" said Rusl, wonderingly, "You knew?"

Link gaped at Shad in awe, and Shad looked sheepish. He turned to Link, "I- I saw him, with that little imp friend of his, warping the cannon to Lake Hylia. He - Back then, he used a curse of some type to transform." He cleared his throat. "I wouldn't be surprised if the imp had to leave and left the curse for him, she did seem an awfully mischievous sort. I would assume, since our hero has left the Master Sword back in it's pedestal -"

Link felt like he was drowning. Shad knew, and now he was telling the rest of them. He barely remembered to breathe as he looked at the new speaker.

"He had the Master Sword?" asked Auru disbelievingly, "His sword did seem a little strange, yes, but there is only one known record -"

"- In the castle library, yes. Which I have been allowed access to," Shad finished, a bit smugly, "It looked an awful lot like Link's sword," Shad turned to Rusl, "He got it right after the wolf came into Telma's bar, did he not?"

Rusl, looking shocked beyond belief, dazedly nodded. He sighed deeply once he had gathered his bearings. "It's been one hell of a day," he commented as everybody looked at him.

"But where's the proof?" asked Telma accusingly, pointing a finger at Shad, "All we have is your word, and your words sometimes -"

"Telma!" shouted Auru, looking appalled.

"The proof is," said Ashei, who, instead of speaking, had been gazing directly at the wolf, watching his movements, "Is that he doesn't act like a wolf."

Link looked at her, surprised. She smirked a little.

"I know wolves," she said smugly, "And wolves attack. This one, though, has been sitting here for the past ten minutes and hasn't done a damn thing besides react to what we're saying. This one came to our bar for help - I tried to tell you then, but you wouldn't listen. And besides that," she continued, leaving Link breathless, "He doesn't look like a normal wolf - normal wolves don't have blue eyes and earrings, yeah?"

The group's eyes were drawn to his own eyes and ears, and Telma gasped.

"Why, those eyes - I don't believe it, it is Link!"

Link stared at them as they finally accepted him, head down, nervous. He watched as anger, horror, and eventually acceptance crossed their faces. Ashei and Shad looked at each other, then crossed over to Link to stand by his side.

"If anybody wants to hurt him now, we'll fight back," said Ashei, pulling out and brandishing her sword. Shad just nodded, looking a little nervous. Telma took a step forward, Link shrinking away as Ashei pointed her sword at her and Telma held her hands up.

"I just want to say sorry!"

Ashei lowered her sword a bit and nudged her head towards Link, watching the barmaid carefully, but stopped when Telma wrapped the wolf in a hug. Link grunted in surprise as Telma's arms wrapped around him and tried to pull away, but Telma held him all the tighter.

"You poor hero," said Telma sadly, "How did this happen to you?"

All she got in response was a bark, and she couldn't tell if that was good or bad. She let him go and smiled at him. "They'll get you back to normal, you'll see."

Telma stood up, and Auru approached, standing a moment before bowing to the wolf. Link stood automatically.

"You are the hero of legend, I am surprised I did not see it before, my lord,"

Link whined, nudging Auru. He didn't want praise like this, he did what anybody would do. And he certainly wasn't a lord. He just wanted a normal life, free from adventure.

He wasn't even sure he could live one now, though.

Rusl seemed to sense his discomfort, "Get up, Auru. He wouldn't want this."

Auru looked at Rusl, confused, then heard Link's whine again. He got up and cleared his throat, looking at the confused and astonished looks of his comrades. He turned away, "So be it, then."

Ashei knelt down and pet Link's back, not saying a word. Link just sat, sad.

* * *

><p>They reached Faron Woods in two days. Those two days were hard without an explanation. But finally they were at the secret pass that Rusl had found, which led, surprisingly, through the Forest Temple.<p>

"I doubt we could all travel by chicken," Rusl had commented with a pointed look at Link as he led them here, "So this is the less direct route. Should take us to the Sacred Grove, but it is dangerous. Be on your guard."

The group had all nodded, and now walked through the Forest Temple, looking in awe at the numerous creatures, which all decided to give them a wide berth when they saw the wolf with them. Link kind of resented that they didn't like him in this form.

They finally reached a wall with a patch of ivy, which Rusl swept aside to reveal a passageway. The group headed in, Shad and Ashei with a doubtful look at one another.

The tunnel was long and winding, and Link could barely see his own paws. Leaves covered the ground and poppets popped up many a time as they traversed through the area, easily defeated. Eventually they could see a light, and all rushed for it as fast as they could, breaking out into the daylight and staring at the beauty in front of them.

Those who had not seen the Sacred Grove before were in awe. The leaves in the trees were eternally blown by a light breeze, not all of them in the same direction, and great wooden tunnels led to unknown places, pitch black on the inside.

Link gave them a moment to wonder, then padded forward, leading them to the place where the sword rested.

The gate was open, leaving puzzles out of the equation, though Link had no doubt that Shad would rise to the occasion, unlike he had. He walked through the gate, the other members of the Resistance trailing behind.

Link walked forward and bared his teeth at the sword, stepping forward as unbearable pain raced through him and transformed him. He felt his bones snapping back into place as he transformed, panting and stepping forward as the process completed and easily drawing the sword from the pedestal as the others gaped at him. He sheathed it, butterflies of anxiety fluttering through his stomach.

"S- So he really is -" said Rusl.

"It would seem so," said Shad.

Link turned around and nodded timidly at them, nervousness pulsing through his body at the upcoming explanation. Spotting the curse laying on the ground, took out a cloth and picked it up, storing it in his satchel.

"Link?" asked Rusl, still looking shocked.

Link sighed. "It would seem that I owe you an explanation," he admitted.

"You owe us nothing, hero -"

"Auru, kindly shut up, yeah?" said Ashei, then, after a moment, "Let's get back to Telma first." Ashei was frowning now. "She deserves to hear this, too."

* * *

><p><em>A pause. Tension. "Link... you..."<em>

_"Love you, yes." Abrupt. A cleared throat. Embarrassment._

_Another pause. "B- But I'm just -"_

_"I know this isn't your true form. You said Zant cursed you, and I think I like the person inside more than the appearance, anyway."_

_"But..."_

_"Midna, stop with the low self esteem nonsense! You're a great person, no matter your past! Can't you accept that?"_

_Another pause. Long. Tears. "Link..."_

* * *

><p>When Link awoke, he was smiling slightly. Remembering Midna's departure seconds later, however, wiped the smile off his face.<p>

Then the reminder of where he is, Telma's Bar, reminded him of the upcoming explanation. As if his nervousness weren't enough, a knock sounded on his door mere seconds after his realization.

Ashei stood at the door, looking stern as always. "Time to be up, soldier, you owe us an explanation."

Link trudged down to the first floor of the inn, Telma greeting him with another hug as he arrived at the Resistance's table. The barmaid, surprisingly, had not been in the least surprised to see Link walking back with the group. Rusl, it seemed, was the only one surprised to see Link was the wolf, even after he had been the first to believe Link was the wolf. Link supposed that that was because of the time he was defending Ordon as Link stole his sword. Link hadn't actually attacked him like the other monsters had - even Rusl admitted that now - but it still must've been a shock to see that wolf turn out to be Link himself.

Link sat down at the table and sighed as the group stared at him. Telma had closed down the bar for this particular occasion, as she didn't want eavesdroppers spreading rumors about Link telling a grand story at the inn, but that didn't mean Link didn't have a right to be nervous - to think they might still not accept him, even after the fact.

Shad looked eager, though, and seemed about to burst as he pulled out a pen and paper and looked at Link, after a silence, asking, "Well?"

So Link told them.

He told them about the blue eyed beast and how he would only change in twilight until he had been cursed. He told them about the fused shadows, the mirror of twilight, and the twilight realm itself. He told them about Ganondorf, Zelda, and himself - how they had all been blessed by the goddesses.

When it was all over, he sighed, though Shad was still looking at him expectantly.

"And the imp?"

Link froze as the topic of Midna came up, and shook his head after a moment of pondering how hard it would be to even speak of it. Shad looked disappointed, but Ashei and Auru, (Auru had finally seemed to grasp the idea that Link didn't want to be treated any differently,) nodded.

"You don't have to trust us with everything, Link," said Ashei, smiling, "Lord knows I don't tell you lot about all my friends and lovers. You've told us enough."

Link looked at her and at the rest of them, thinking about how much they've taken in without a care, without judging - with, in fact, reassurances and sympathies, and realized that maybe talking about her would help him let her go.

But not yet.

* * *

><p><em>A kiss. Interrupting. Short. Chaste. A pause. "I don't know, but sometimes I think you're my destiny, Midna."<em>

_A stare. Long. Beginning to be happy. A punch in the arm. "Well, when you put it that way, you sap..." A giggle._

_Laughter. Happy._

* * *

><p><strong>If I were to continue this, I would add the Resistance searching for Midna. A drop of LinkAshei might be involved depending on your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So I've been working on this since I got the first five reviews, but it's been a rough road. Sorry it took so long, and I hope the writing is to your satisfaction.**

**Thanks for the positive reviews! I didn't see much about LinkxAshei, so it's not really going to be there, but I'm planning on making it so if you tilt your head sideways you can see it. There is some unrequited LinkxIlia, but that was pretty much in Twilight Princess as well, so.**

**See the cover? I worked really hard on that. If you don't see the cover, please tell me.**

* * *

><p>The disappearance of their hero had not gone unnoticed. When Link returned to Ordon, it was to many rumors - all of which were centered around the wolf, and all of which Uli tried to put to rest. Uli failed. Link walked into the town a day after Rusl, to stay suspicion, and was mobbed by the children anyway, all of them asking stern questions as to where he had been. The fact of the matter became apparent to him.<p>

"You guys weren't spreading rumors about me, were you?" he asked with a pretend smirk. The children rushed to reassure him, that no, they hadn't, and Link sighed. "Liars. I was just leaving the village for a bit. Can't I get some peace and quiet sometimes?'

The children seemed to catch on - he had changed, and sometimes needed time alone from the chaos of even a quiet village like Ordon. They had changed too, if they had lost enough innocence to understand that.

"Sorry," they said, words overlapping each other as they all came out of the children at once.

"Hey, it's fine. Just do me a favor and don't do it again, okay?"

Link started walking towards Uli and Rusl's house, letting his face fall as he went out of reach of the children. The past week had been a shock, and also a mercy, but that didn't mean he was over it quite yet. Nor over her.

He was stopped before he reached the house by Ilia, who walked up to him, took one look as he tried to straighten out his face, and grabbed him in a hug. After a moment, during which Link forced himself to relax into the hug, she held him at arm's length and studied his face.

"What really happened, Link?" she asked, looking concerned, "I'm not the only one that noticed you and Rusl gone at the same time."

Link thought about it, telling her about the reveal, then realized that that would bring up more questions than it answered. He sighed, realizing that maybe he would have to tell her at one point, if they were planning on being friends again, but that could wait, too.

"Just… the Resistance had to help me in a personal matter," he stated, and Ilia looked at him for a moment, confusion written across her features, then it seemed to dawn on her.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm sure you have lots going on. But if you ever need to talk without Shad interrogating you, I'm here."

Link smiled at that. Shad did have a tendency to interrogate people, didn't he? And taking notes during a serious conversation didn't give Link any reason to have a better opinion of that fact about him.

Ilia patted his arm, looking happy to see him smiling. "It can wait. I'm sure you have very important business with Rusl and Uli."

Link nodded, and Ilia let him go, watching wistfully as he walked over to Rusl's house, unseeing.

Link knocked on the door to the house, and Rusl was the one to open it. Uli was close behind, carrying Ana in her arms. She smiled kindly, though Link wasn't sure if it was forced or not.

"Come in, Link. It's good to see you back," she said, voice dubious as to whether it was happy or stern. Link walked through the door with a serious expression on his face.

Closing the door behind him, Link was surprised when he walked further into the house and was enveloped in a hug by Uli. He relaxed into it after a moment, but as soon as he did, Uli pulled out of the hug and said seriously, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Link, and I hope you're ready to do it."

Link looked at her for a moment, then nodded, unsure whether to smile or frown. On the one hand, she had reacted well, but on the other, he had to go through the stress of explaining again. He didn't know if she would accept him after she learned… but she already had, hadn't she? Perhaps a better explanation was in order if she accepted him this far.

Link took a breath and sat down on the couch, preparing to explain.

* * *

><p>Uli took it rather well, Link decided as he sharpened his sword. She had had a few things to say about the risks he took, and a few questions about the things he did, and had asked him to turn into a wolf mid-explanation, which was much harder without Midna, and it took a moment for Link<p>

to figure out to set the Master Sword down before turning and touch it when he was done, but she did well.

_Scrape, scrape._

Better than he expected, actually. He hadn't expected so much sympathy and sorrow from her, but she took it in stride, probably guessing that Link had to deal with the sorrow as well.

_Scrape, scrape, scrape._

He didn't tell her about Midna either. She didn't need to hear that. That was his problem. He still had to think about that. _And try to find her again - _

_Scrape -_

But that was impossible. A futile thought caused by desperation, sorrow, love.

_Clank._

She was gone, though. Nothing could change that. Destiny was working against them.

Link bit back the sadness, lifted his whetstone, and started scraping again.

_Scrape, scrape. _The repetitive noise calmed his nerves. So much had happened in the past few days that they almost rivalled those of his adventure, though that had just ended. Was he ever destined for peace again?

He didn't know if he could take peace, though.

_Plop._

"You've got to talk about it eventually, you know."

Link looked over at Ilia, sitting on a rock beside him. The sun glimmered on her hair, lighting it up, and Link thought that once he might have loved her for it, before he fell for the dark.

"I know," he simply said, and Ilia frowned at him a bit, while Link debated with himself.

Should he tell her? Could he, even? He couldn't tell the Resistance - he could tell them about everything else, but not this - but Ilia was a good friend. He'd known her forever. Loyal, kind, compassionate. Wouldn't she be the best person to tell?

Ilia seemed to sense his thoughts. "The first step is always the hardest," she mused, a small, concerned frown still on her face. Link turned to look at her again. "Or so they say. I've found it to be true, at least." She looked a bit wistful now.

Link took a breath, steadying himself. "You won't tell?"

Ilia punched him in the arm lightly. "Silly question."

Link found himself smiling a bit, despite his doubts. That first step seemed all the smaller, sitting next to Ilia in front of his house - their own space, secluded from the world - so he took it.

"Her name was Midna."

He told her of the Twilight Realm and the cursed people there, how that was where she came from and how she helped him save Hyrule. He talked about her loyalty, sense of duty, her personality. He couldn't stop himself from describing her hair, her eyes, the haunting last image he saw of her. He told Ilia how he loved her, and why she left him. He felt sad, and sometimes he felt happy and wistful, but no tears came to his eyes. Ilia listened to him with a patience befitting Hylia herself.

"Link," Ilia said once it was all done, and Link sat with his head down. Link looked up to see her smiling sadly, "Thank you for telling me. Are you going to look for her?"

Link shook his head, sadness pulsing through his chest. "There's no use. The mirror was the only way to get to the Twilight Realm," he said. Destiny was working against them.

"I think there's a way," said Ilia, a determined look appearing on her face, "I mean, if you're meant to be together, there will be a way, right?"

Link was surprised. "I suppose…"

"Well, of course! I mean, if you truly love her and she truly loves you, it'll work out, destiny or not! Destiny is just the sum of your decisions, isn't it?" she paused, seeing Link's confused look, and cleared her throat, "At least, that's always what I've seen it as. I mean, the goddesses may control who you are, and when you are, and who's there with you, but not what you do. They can't control your feelings, and they certainly can't control who you love! Being a so-called 'chosen hero' doesn't mean that your life is controlled completely, it just means you're a very good person - that's all," Ilia looked at Link's surprised and ponderous expression, then switched her gaze to her lap, "And sometimes things have a way of working out for good people, in the end."

Link stared at her. She really believed that much in destiny? In him? "Ilia…"

"Now, don't you 'Ilia' me," Ilia said playfully, if a bit glum, "We're worried about you, you know? If you really want it to work out, it will. But not if you sit idle and mope about it." She smiled sadly at him.

Link smiled back, a weight off his chest. "Thank you, Ilia."

Ilia's face lit up as her smile transformed into a big grin. "Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

><p>A month passed with nothing going on but the playing of children and the working of their parents. Link spent his time herding the goats for Fado. The talk with Ilia really had revitalized him, and he took advantage of his newfound energy to get things done. However, his enthusiasm died down quickly to be replaced with boredom and restlessness. He could take peace, he found, but not for long without the spice of small adventures.<p>

Another month passed, and a week in the villagers started reporting sightings of bokoblins in Faron Woods. Much discussion was held about these things, and, one day, a goat ran off and was found the next day in the woods, slaughtered.

Link had found his adventure, and he didn't like it. Not so close to home.

So began the nightly patrols of the wolf.

Link knew that, logically, he could go out during the day, kill the straying bokoblins, and return home for a nice rest, but not only would the villagers be fussing over him like a bunch of mother hens then, but Fado would be on his own with the goats. He might also take the nightly patrols as a hylian, but if he did that, the villagers would definitely have something to say about his health. So, Midna's curse had finally found a use.

Link didn't overexert himself - he knew better than that, from the days of saving Hyrule. He only went out a few hours each night when the villagers were safely asleep and killed off enough bokoblins that the others stayed away.

That was before now, after Talo spotted him walking back into the village in the early hours of the morning, blood covering his snout, a long gash in his side.

"Aaah! A monster!" The boy ran back into the village, screaming. Link stopped, startled for a moment, then hurried to hide himself, knowing that Rusl had supposedly killed him. He ran to the tall grass next to his house, Epona looking at him strangely.

"I told you-" she neighed impertinently, but quietly, thankfully. She had already warned him about if he got caught, and didn't like the idea at all, anyways. Link cut her off with a growl.

"Sshh. They can't find out."

Epona let out a huff of exasperation.

Rusl was the first to go into the clearing, sword drawn and looking around tensely. Ilia and Uli came next, following the children as they rushed out (minus Talo) to see the blood-covered beast Talo spoke of, and trying to convince them to go back to sleep. Then came Mayor Bo, baring his fists, as if he would pummel the beast. They all arrived to an empty clearing, looking around, baffled.

Bo was the first to speak, "Looks like it was only a dream," he said, frowning, "Talo must've been sleepwalking - lady knows why else he would be out at this hour!"

"They could be hiding," said Beth, disappointed to see nothing and searching for a thrill in the shadows, "There's tall grass over there, and Talo could've come from the spring."

The villager's eyes wandered over to the grass where Link was hiding, and Link did his best to flatten himself to the ground, wound twinging as he did so. Epona tossed her head - a horse's equivalent of rolling her eyes.

Colin looked at Epona. "The horse would be spooked if there really was a monster," he said calmly, "She looks just fine."

"But I did see something!" Talo shouted, having crawled back to the clearing when he heard the silence. "There was this wolf-"

"Don't worry, Talo," Rusl was surprisingly quick for his age, and caught on immediately, if seen by his expression. "He's obviously long gone. I'll keep watch, just in case. Can you bring me a torch, Bo?"

"Of course, Rusl. Always glad to help you protect our village." Bo walked back into the town, yawning.

Rusl gave Ilia and Uli a quick look, and, having gotten the idea, they both started herding the children back into the village.

"Come on, you should be in bed," said Uli.

"But I want to see the beast!" said Beth.

"No, you don't," said Talo, looking sad. Link was surprised to see that Talo was much more mature where Beth was still running at the first chance of danger. He supposed that Beth's wild spirit would never be tamed.

"And you're going to stay up all night to see it, huh?" Ilia reprimanded, "I'd like to see that! Maybe another time, when you're older."

"It's always 'when you're older!'" Beth exclaimed mournfully, but walked back into the village anyway, the other children following, though not nearly as disappointed as her.

Bo brought Rusl his torch with admiring words, and then mumbled something about sleep and went away.

When they were gone, Rusl sighed, looking stressed. "Link, you can come out now."

Link growled a bit at being caught, but limped obediently out of the grass, head held high. Rusl took one look at him, took a sharp breath in, then sighed.

"I figured you'd been doing this," said Rusl, and gestured towards the spring. "Go get yourself cleaned up, I don't suppose you want to taste blood in your hylian form. I'll wrap you up after."

Link did as he was told, washing up in the spring, then changing and walking back to the clearing. He stood awkwardly, not sure what to say as Rusl ran a hand over his face tiredly, then stepped forward and walked into Link's house, beckoning Link follow him. Once they were inside, Rusl pulled some bandages out of Link's store and sat him down as Link pulled off his tunic, beginning to wrap him.

"You've been causing us a lot of stress, Link," said Rusl, sighing, "I know you don't want us to worry, but we're worrying, alright."

Link looked at him carefully. "I just didn't want the villagers to know -"

"What?" Rusl interrupted sternly, "You didn't want us to know and be worried when we saw you wounded? Didn't want us to know and care for your wounds?" He sighed in exasperation, movements becoming faster. Link winced. "We're worried about you! Something's obviously wrong. We can't fix your heart. We can't help you get back to the old days. Din, Link, let us try to fix _something!"_

Link stared at him, taken aback at his conviction. He thought about what Rusl said, and realized that if he couldn't help his friends... He frowned, stopping his trembling hands as they attempted to heal him. "Rusl, I'm sorry."

"You saved us, Link," said Rusl, "Let us help you."

Link nodded, and Rusl sighed, putting the finishing touches on his side.

"Good, now let's go see Mayor Bo."

Link stopped, "But -"

"You don't have to tell him anything," said Rusl, shrugging tiredly and standing up, "Make up something about the beast attacking you, I don't care. But at least let him know that you've been protecting our village. He needs to know, so he can plan," Rusl sighed once again, "He's been worrying himself sick about the bokoblins, you know."

* * *

><p>Mayor Bo opened the door, looking tired and put upon. "Rusl? Link? What is it?" he suddenly startled at a thought, "Is the beast attacking?"<p>

"No, it's fine," said Rusl, looking nearly as tired and put upon as Bo, "Link killed it."

"I- yeah," Link said, frowning a bit. He took note of the few villagers peeking their heads out of their windows, and decided that maybe he should wait until they were inside, if he could even manage to tell him then, "He didn't stand a chance," Link attempted to say proudly, but it came out cautiously, measured. Bo raised an eyebrow, and gestured him inside, closing the door.

"Pa? What's going on?" Ilia's footsteps advanced down the stairs.

"Don't worry Ilia, it's just Link, come back from slaying the beast!" Bo's voice was dramatic, but he kept his eyes on Link the entire time.

"Oh, really?" Ilia said, and she clearly was a better liar than him, because her skepticism only lasted a moment. "How'd he manage that?"

Bo sighed, "Ilia, go to bed, I'll tell you in the morning."

"But Pa! I'm a grown woman! I can hear things like this -"

"Ilia, go to bed," said Link, giving her a look. She seemed to understand what he was telling her, and a brief bout of anger surged through her, but she seemed to deflate.

"Fine," she said, still stern, and turned and walked back to her room.

"Now, Link," Bo said once she was gone. "What happened?"

"I -" Link stammered - Bo looked concerned, but stern, and Link didn't know which side to believe. "I've been killing the bokoblins outside the village, at night."

Bo stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "I should've figured. So this beast attacked you, eh? And you killed it."

"Actually -" Link started, then realized that Bo couldn't possibly hate him, not after so much time. Not after Link saved his daughter. "I am the beast," Link said.

Bo's eyes had widened, but he didn't look all that shocked. "Really?" he said, curious, "I hadn't figured that, not in a million years. How'd it happen?"

Link started a hasty explanation, then stopped. "Wait - Did you know?"

"No - I mean, I knew something was up with that wolf, and I'd heard rumors about it appearing in Kakariko multiple times without much damage, and he's been here, and Rusl had already been grievously injured -" Rusl winced. "Well, I guess I just figured he was harmless, that's all. Like that little imp thing that they said went around with him."

It was Link's turn to wince, the memory of Midna popping up again in his mind. It seemed that he couldn't escape her memory.

"Sorry," Bo said, seeing his expression, "Is that a bad topic? Sorry, Link. But really, go on."

Link sighed and explained in relatively short time, omitting every detail about Midna. Bo seemed to catch on to that, but he didn't say anything, sensing Link's discomfort. After he had explained his transformation, Bo sighed and got up.

"Well, Link, thank you for protecting our village. Now try to do it during the daytime so we can take care of you." Bo chuckled humorlessly. "Anyways, Rusl. I've got a strange request for you, and I hope you're up to it."

Rusl looked at him, frowning. "A strange request?"

"Yes. Apparently Zora's Domain is requesting our pumpkins," Bo tilted his head and grinned sheepishly, "Something about Ralis wanting to start trading with Ordon," he turned to Link, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Link grinned, feeling more at ease now that the topic had changed, but didn't say anything.

Bo laughed heartily. "Fine, keep your secrets. But I've heard it's a dangerous road with all the bokoblins running loose and whatnot. I think there's no better man for the job than you, Rusl. It'll pay well, of course."

Rusl frowned, looking at Bo's earnest face sadly, then sighed, holding up his hand. It spasmed madly. "I'm afraid I can't wield a sword that well now, Mayor," said Rusl, looking sad, "I think the only bokoblins I should kill should be near the village. I'm not cut out for travelling so far."

Bo looked indignant. "What, getting old, are you?"

"I'm afraid yes," said Rusl.

Bo stared at him a moment, then sighed. "So am I, old friend. So am I." He turned to Link, and clapped him on the shoulder. "But this young man here must be itching for the job!"

Link frowned, "I'm not taking Rusl's job -"

"No, you're not, Link," said Rusl, "You're earning your keep."

"But if it makes you feel better, I can pay Rusl your money," said Bo amusedly.

"No, Bo."

"But Rusl doesn't want that," Bo said, "So are you taking the job or not?"  
>Link looked at both of them, then sighed, lips quirking. "I suppose."<p>

Bo grinned, and clapped him on the shoulder again. Link was surprised that he didn't fall under the weight like he used to.

"Good lad."

* * *

><p>Four days later, Link was riding through Hyrule Field, a cart of pumpkins and goat cheese trailing behind him. The villagers had only taken a single day to get the cart ready, and Link was now three days into his ride. Zora's domain was but one hour away.<p>

Link found that getting out of Ordon had been a blessing. His restlessness had vanished completely at being out in the field again. Protecting the village had been good, of course, but it didn't completely vanish his discontent. Getting away from Ordon for a while had been just what he needed. He hadn't even thought about Midna that much -

And there it was again. He was thinking about Midna. He found that he was moving on, thinking of the good instead of the bad, but sometimes he would think of the good and the bad would come chasing it like a hound.

Link tried to focus on the good now, though. He and she had had so little time together, but the moments were sweet and some of the best times in his life. He hoped that the memories would never fade, nor turn sour.

"Hey, Link?"

Link jumped in his saddle, slowing Epona to a stop and turning around to see Ashei trotting up to him. He grinned. "Ashei, what are you doing here?"

Ashei shrugged, smiling a bit. "Auru and I are on a mission, yeah? I'm to head to Zora's domain and talk to Ralis about the lights seen over Lake Hylia. You haven't heard about them?"

Link shook his head. "I've been in Ordon all this time."

Ashei nodded, "Getting back to home, huh? I see you're on a mission too, though," she looked at the cart, "Goat cheese and pumpkins. Didn't know the Zoras were interested in anything other than fish."

Link laughed, "Ralis has requested that the Zoras start trading with Ordon. I just hope it doesn't make them sick."

Ashei grinned, and, past the initial shock of seeing Ashei grinning non-aggressively, Link found himself grinning too. Ashei kicked her horse and Epona fell into step beside her.

"So what are these mysterious lights about?" asked Link, turning to look at her after a silence.

Ashei shrugged. "Nothing much. They've been hovering above Lake Hylia near the desert for a while." Link froze, mind going blank with excitement. "The travellers in Castle Town have been making a fuss. I'm to ask the zoras what's - are you alright, Link?" She turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. He had fallen several paces behind. "You know something about the lights?"

Link shook himself out of his stupor and Epona started trotting forward again, sensing his need to seem neutral. "Maybe," he said, frowning in concentration as he mulled over the matter. Lights over Gerudo Desert?

_If you truly love her and she truly loves you, it'll work out, destiny or not!_

"You gonna tell me about it?" Ashei asked carefully, staring at Link as the emotions crawled over his face.

Link stopped thinking about it, seeing the look Ashei was giving him. "I'd like to see if I'm correct, first."

"Alright, then." Ashei focussed back on her riding, ending the conversation.

They rode on in relative silence for the rest of the way, making small talk when the silence began to get uncomfortable.

They eventually made it to the Domain, the guard Zora receiving them and rushing off almost too fast for his fins when he found out who they were. Eventually he came back and took Link's cart from his horse, Epona neighing in gratitude to be relieved of the burden. They were then escorted to Prince Ralis.

"Link!" Ralis greeted once Link made it to the throne room, standing up for him and holding his arms out in greeting, grinning as Link went to bow, "You don't have to bow, we're friends, aren't we?" Link stood up hastily, and Ralis saw his companion. "Ashei! Good to see you, both of you!" He turned to Link, looking confused and a bit concerned. "I expected someone else to bring the pumpkins. Is anything wrong?"

Link supposed he should have expected to be welcomed such. "Nothing's wrong - Rusl has tremors, and didn't think he could fight off the bokoblins on the way. I'm really the only swordsperson in our village, besides him."

Ralis nodded. "Well, thank you for the pumpkins and cheese. I'll be the first to try one! I'm sure my people will enjoy them, though it is dubious…" Ralis said, noting the Zora that had rushed in, holding a pumpkin and wrinkling his nose.

Link pretended not to notice. "Glad to be of service," he said.

Ralis laughed, then sat back on his throne. "So, tell me, Link, how are the children? How is Beth?"

Link grinned. Of course Ralis would ask about Beth. "They're fine. Beth especially. She's been talking nonstop about you, you know."

Ralis stared at him, looking pleasantly surprised. "She has?" He spluttered as he realized what he'd just said, "I mean, that's great! I was hoping they were doing well. Ashei," he said, cheeks purple with a blush, "How are you? You've come to quiz my people about the lights, I expect."

"Yes, my liege. I was hoping that I could gain a better understanding of them before setting off for the desert," Ashei said, much more formal than Link had been. Link felt a blush rising.

"I assure you the zoran scholars have been working nonstop to find an explanation for these occurrences. You're free to ask around, of course," Ralis said, smiling. He looked at the sky, seeing it darkening. "Well, I'm sure you have places to be. Feel free to stay the night here, if you must. Though I suppose your people don't like underwater inns?"

They both shook their heads, "We'll find a place at the river," Link said.

"Ah, of course. Well, I expect I'll be seeing you again," said Ralis, eyes looking a bit sad, though he had a straight face.

Link and Ashei nodded, both bowing before leaving and walking out of the throne room.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the guards, Ashei started chuckling.

"I'd never thought I'd see a formal exchange that coarse, yeah?" she said to Link quietly when she was done, "You sure have friends in high places."

Link nodded, laughing a bit himself, but stopped when he looked at the sky to see lights directly over Arbiter's Grounds. He stopped walking and stared, eyes wide. "That's -"

"The lights, yeah. Something wrong?"

Link stared at them, white, flashing. It was unmistakable. They had to be related to Midna - to the Twilight Realm. There was no other explanation.

But did he even dare hope he'd see Midna again? The disappointment if he couldn't see her would be devastating.

He felt a smile on his face, and realized that he had to. He still loved her, and there was now a chance that he had to take.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd see her again.

* * *

><p><em>And sometimes things have a way of working out for good people, in the end.<em>


End file.
